Love Beats All
by Darkchild2010
Summary: Claire, Leon, Jill, Chris and the other RE crew, are introduced to a new threat to their lives. They are thrown into a new nightmare, with new plots and twists. Join them in their fight to stay alive...If you dare....
1. Default Chapter

A/N: This is my first Resident Evil fic. I'm into Clair and Leon, love so this is what it will be about. Don't know if I will have what the other stories deal with it, but I will try, please be patient.lol. so here goes.  
  
Love Beats All  
  
"Claire, you ok?" Leon Kennedy asked his fiancé, late one night. She was up in bed looking frightened.  
  
"Yeah, just fine. I was just thinking about all the things that happened in Raccoon City. Because of that, I met you." Claire said as she looked at Leon. Leon smiled and held her hand.  
  
"Yeah. I guess we do owe it to the creepy flesh eating zombies." Leon said with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah. Sorry that I woke you." Claire said as she kissed Leon on the lips and he kissed her back. She ran her hands through his hair and then to his shoulders. Leon moved his mouth from her and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Time to go to sleep." Leon pulled her down under the covers and she leaned against him while he held her close. She snuggled into his shoulder and closed her eyes. Leon closed his eyes too and soon they were asleep.  
  
LAB  
  
"Are you ready miss?" A scientist working for her new industry asked her. The lady smiled and nodded her head.  
  
"I will use this to my advantage. I will get what I want. This will be a break through for our work. DOUBCU will work just fine. And I will get exactly what I want. Revenge is sweet." She said as she held up a vile with bluish green liquid in it. She smiled and put it in a case with millions just like it.  
  
"This should go just right. If you work it just right, you will be doing good for our new company, and for your sick little revenge."  
  
"I know. Are you ready to have some fun?"  
  
"Yes. I am."  
  
She smiled as she took the case and held it close to her body. It was time.  
  
"Kennedy! You have a phone call. Line 3." Said Leon's boss. Leon looked up and grabbed the phone on his desk.  
  
"Hello?" Leon said.  
  
"Why hello Leon. Do you know who this is?"  
  
"You sound familiar, but I can't place you. Who are you?"  
  
"Why Leon. After everything we've been through in Raccoon City, you don't remember me?"  
  
"Ada?" Leon asked with astonishment.  
  
"So you do remember. Leon, there is something that I must tell you. There is another creation of Birkin's that is running loose. I'm sure that I have to fill you in about it so can you possibly meet me somewhere around 9 tonight?"  
  
"I don't think that I can. How about you come over to my house, and we can talk there."  
  
"Ok. Where do you live?"  
  
Leon gave her the address and then he said that he had to go. Now how would he explain this to Claire? 


	2. Chapter 2 The Meeting, and Jealousy

Love Beats All  
  
The Meeting, and Jealousy  
  
"Hey Leon, how was your day?" Claire asked when Leon came home. Leon looked at her and sat down.  
  
"I have something to tell you." Leon said.  
  
"Ok. Spill." Claire said as she sat up. "Oh, yeah, Chris is here."  
  
"Oh. I'm guessing that he is in the bathroom." When Claire nodded he smiled. Claire loved her brother and she was happy that he was back from his honeymoon with Jill.  
  
"So tell me."  
  
"Ok. Well, I got a call from a girl that I met back in Raccoon City."  
  
"Who?" Claire asked. She felt her protectiveness over Leon succumb.  
  
"Ada Wong."  
  
"The bitch that betrayed you and tried to kill you? I thought she died." Claire said with hatred in her voice.  
  
"I thought so too. I guess she didn't. She wanted to tell me something, so she's coming over here .. tonight."  
  
"Leon! Ok, I won't say anything. But have you forgotten that tonight we were supposed to meet up with some of the gang." Claire said with a huff. Leon knew that she was starting to get mad.  
  
"I forgot. But it's important. She said that Birkin had another creation. And it was running loose. She said that she knows about it and she wants to inform us."  
  
"Birkin, huh? Ok. I'll deal. In that case the gang should be here to hear this." Claire said as she took her hair out the ponytail. At that moment Chris and Jill came from the bathroom, laughing and giggling.  
  
"Please don't tell me in my clean bathroom!" Claire said as she looked at the happy couple.  
  
"Oops! I think we knocked over your soap holder, and uh I think we broke your shower curtain. Sorry." Jill said looking a little sheepish.  
  
Leon laughed and looked at Claire who looked like she was going to kill them.  
  
"I just bought that shower curtain." Claire mumbled.  
  
"Sweetie, remember when we used to do that? We still do." Leon smiled and Claire looked at him and started to giggle. She leaned on him and smiled as she kissed him and he kissed her back.  
  
"Ahh!!! Come on, I'm sorry about the bathroom thing, please, I don't want to see my sister making out." Chris said as he blocked the couple from his view, while Jill laughed.  
  
"But we just had sex in her bathroom, so you can't get mad over a little kiss." Jill said.  
  
"So can't wait to see the gang. It should be interesting." Chris said. That made Leon and Claire pull apart.  
  
"About that. We have an old friend coming over." Leon said.  
  
"Who?" Chris asked.  
  
"Remember that girl I ran into in Raccoon City? Ada Wong?"  
  
"You mean that girl that tried to kill you? Why would you be meeting her? I thought she died." Jill said as she took a seat.  
  
"Yeah, I did too. But she seems to have something important to tell us. From what she told me over the phone is that Birkin had a new creation. A creature that no one knew existed. From the sounds of it, it sounds really dangerous. She wants to come here at 9 to tell us about it. Well me, but I guess you guys could, be here."  
  
"Sounds serious enough. But she betrayed you Leon. Why would you trust her again?" Chris asked.  
  
"That's what I want to know. Did you and her have something going on?" Claire asked as she eyed Leon.  
  
"No! Claire please don't tell me that you're jealous." Leon said.  
  
"From what I heard about her, she's nothing to be jealous of. Now I will go and inspect the damage in the bathroom. Excuse me." Claire got up and stalked into the bathroom. Jill looked at the guys and then went to knock on the door. She went in and then flowing water rushed on. Chris looked at Leon and the both shrugged.  
  
"This will be a very interesting evening." Chris said as Leon put his head in his hands.  
  
Barry, Sherry, Carlos, and Rebecca sat on the couches in Leon and Claire's house. Also with Jill, and Chris.  
  
"So where is this Ada chick? Even though I can't believe that she is alive after what Leon told us, happened to her." Barry said as he looked over the group.  
  
"Well, she fell down a fucking shaft. I thought she was dead." Leon said as he stood up. Claire glared at the back of his head. Sherry was about to say something when the doorbell rang. Leon got up but Claire moved faster. She pulled open the door and seen an Asian women that was very pretty. Claire felt red-hot anger wash over her. This girl spent endless hours with Leon in the dark. Claire thought. She glared at the women and then stepped aside to let her in the house.  
  
"Hello everyone. I'm Ada Wong." Ada said as she stood before the group. Claire went over to Leon and put her arm around him. She seen Ada look over and Claire could have sworn that she seen Anger and Jealousy flicker in Ada's eyes. Claire looked again, and she saw that she was right. Ada was jealous. Claire wanted to laugh and rub her engagement ring in her face. She didn't know why, but she disliked Ada.  
  
"So explain how you survived." Leon said.  
  
"Well Leon after you tried to save me, and I fell, I ended up breaking only a few bones. Before the place went into self-destruct, I crawled my way into a room, which held an underwater submarine. I pushed a few buttons and was out of there. Some people who took me to an Umbrella recuperation center rescued me. That's when I got wind of Birkin's new creature. It attacked Umbrella and I got out of there as fast as I could. It's coming here too. We have to get ready to fight. Before these helpless people here gets turned into zombies. One bite or scratch from this monster will make you turn into a mindless zombie. We have to do something."  
  
The gang looked around and nodded as they thought about what they were facing. They had to do something. Even if it risked their own life. 


	3. Chapter 3 Plans and Thoughts

Love Beats All  
  
Chapter 3 Plans and Thoughts  
  
They looked around at each other and Claire stood and walked over to the far window.  
  
"Just curious, Ada. How did you escape?" Claire asked with a sly grin on her face as she turned to face Ada. Ada looked her over and they both stood there glaring at each other. Ada shifted, and looked over at Leon.  
  
"Well I was resting in the facility when I heard the alarm go off. The workers were running around and trying to save some of their work. I got up and tried to open the door, but I was locked in. I busted the lock and came face to face with this..thing. It was very ugly looking and it had flesh falling off of it. It started to come towards me and I ran and hid in a vent. But then I ended up slipping and falling down the shaft. I ended up in an underground laboratory. There seemed to have not been many people down there. To me it looked secluded. I looked through the papers and found some memos. They were all concerning the thing that I had seen upstairs. It seemed that the head of Umbrella knew about the creature and they let it loose inside the building to see it's work in action. They killed off their own people just so they could study this thing. It also came with a toxin that could take the creature out of commission for a while. I used the equipment and made the toxin in less then 10 minutes. I injected this toxin into a syringe and left the lab. Everybody in the whole building was already killed, or they were hiding. But from what I read in the memos, the creature has a strong smell. It picks up on fear, and human scent. It can find a person in less then 3 minutes. I guess that's what made it sense me. I found a back door that had a stairwell up. It obviously led to the roof. From the roof, there was the ocean. I knew that there had to be a boat somewhere so I knew I had an escape route. As I started to pull the door open the creature came out of nowhere. It tried to kill my but I simply injected the toxin into it's body. When it fell out, I used my time and ran. I got to the roof, and indeed there was a motorboat. I jumped in, cranked it up and was out of there."  
  
Ada finished off her story and sat back in the couch. Claire rolled her eyes and sat next to Sherry.  
  
"Well looks like you sure handled yourself doll." Carlos said to Ada. He gave her a smile, and she turned her head and looked over to Leon.  
  
"Nice. You explained everything." Leon said.  
  
Claire looked at him and then looked at Ada. "Not quite. She didn't explain one thing. If the creature was let loose in an Umbrella facility, that is on an underwater base, how the hell do you expect it to get all the way over here?" Claire said as Sherry nodded in agreement with her.  
  
"Easy. Umbrella let the creature run rampage. They will easily send in their team to give enough toxins to knock it out for a few days. Due to that the transport it over here and let it loose as soon as it wakes. I don't know exactly why, but I think that Umbrella wants to see how the creature can take out a town. They will use this as an experiment. Just like they did with the T virus."  
  
"Ok. Well we have to think, what can we do to get the people out of this town?" Rebecca said.  
  
"We could evacuate it." Jill suggested.  
  
"Good idea. That just might work." Sherry said with a smile.  
  
"But there's a problem. What if they don't listen to us, and what if we are too late and the creature is on its way over here?" Chris asked.  
  
"We'll just have to hurry, and pray." Leon said.  
  
"Oh great, my two favorite things to do." Barry said sarcastically.  
  
"When do we start plan evacuation?" Carlos asked.  
  
"Tomorrow." Claire said as she looked over at Ada. She looked over the group. " We will need a good night's sleep. Anyone who wants to sleep over here, we have guest rooms on the second floor. Leon will help you, I have a headache, and I'm going to lay down." Claire said as she walked up the stairs.  
  
"Wait Claire, I want to talk to you." Sherry said. She started to go up the stairs and Jill followed. Leaving Leon, Barry, Carlos, Chris and Ada downstairs. 


	4. Chapter 4 Plan Evacuation

Love Beats All  
  
Chapter 4 Plan Evacuation  
  
"Ok, you guys ready for the task at hand?" Ada said to the group that next day as they all got their stuff together. They put guns, ammo, lots and lots and lots of ammo, they also put a good 20 something first aid kits in their bags. They put everything they needed.  
  
"Alright. This is good. We load these into the trucks. We need teams. After we assemble the teams, those teams get into the trucks and set up their defenses at these points." Claire said as she pointed to the map of the town.  
  
"We each have walkie-talkies so we can communicate with each other. We have to stay till something happens. I'm pretty sure whatever will happen, will happen tonight. You guys ready?" Leon asked as he held Claire close to him and kissed her. She nodded and then held him close while she hugged him.  
  
"The teams are Sherry, Carlos, and Barry. The next team is Ada, Jill, and Leon. Then it's me Claire and Rebecca." Chris said as they all nodded.  
  
"There are three teams, there are three trucks. Load your stuff in the truck with your fellow teammates, and lets get this show on the road." Jill said. They all nodded and then they left the house. When they got their stuff ready, Leon went over to Claire.  
  
"You be careful out there, you hear me?" Leon said to Claire.  
  
"Leon, I can take care of myself. Just make sure that you take care of yourself. When this thing is over, I need you here." Claire said as she kissed him and he held her close.  
  
"I will. I love you, you ready for this?"  
  
"Yeah. Lets kick some Zombie butt." Claire smiled. They hugged once more, then went to their trucks, and headed into town.  
  
When they got there, they saw the people walking around. Jill got on the blow horn.  
  
"Listen up! There is a highly contagious virus going around and we must now evacuate this town. Please do not panic and stay calm!" Jill said. The people looked around and snickered.  
  
"We're not going anywhere. There hasn't been a report about a virus." Said one man.  
  
"Please listen to us. You have to evacuate this town. Please leave!!!" Claire said.  
  
"No!" Said a woman. "We won't leave the town."  
  
"Can you lock yourselves in your houses?" Rebecca asked.  
  
"Yeah we will do that. But we aint leaving our houses to a bunch of thieves."  
  
"We're not thieves!" Leon yelled.  
  
"We will barricade our houses. Nothing more, nothing less." Said a man with a big beer belly. The people in the town started to spread the word and soon the town was empty.  
  
"Ok. That's not how we planned it. I forgot how dumb towns people could be." Jill said. Barry laughed and Rebecca fumed.  
  
"Alright, lets just set up. We all know our positions and keep your walkie-talkies on. Lets go." Claire said. Chris started up their truck and the other trucks started and they were off. This was the beginning of the terror that would land on them soon enough. 


	5. Chapter 5 The Arrival, The Attack

Love Beats All  
  
Chapter 5 The Arrival, The Attack  
  
"So Claire, you miss me?" Leon said into the walkie-talkie.  
  
"You know I do Leon." Claire said with a smile on her face. Chris and Rebecca groaned and turned their head.  
  
"How's everything over there Leon?" Claire asked him.  
  
"Great. Just great. I wish you was here though." Leon said. Claire laughed and Chris sighed and continued to talk to Jill over his walkie- talkie.  
  
"This is getting so boring." Ada said. She had no one to talk to on her walkie-talkie, and she was getting annoyed hearing Leon say lovey- dovey bullshit to Claire. It was running her nerves.  
  
"Claire? Rebecca? Did you see that?" Chris said. Claire and Rebecca looked at the woods and seen the trees moving. The moans and groans and shuffling feet were heard. Rebecca started to panic and Claire backed up, but tried to protect the younger girl too. Then 5 Zombies appeared and Claire gasped and picked up the walkie-talkie.  
  
"Leon!!! Leon!!! Zombies they're here!!!!" Claire yelled into the walkie-talkie. Then they climbed in the car and Chris was trying to start it, but a zombie grabbed him and another grabbed Claire. She screamed, and then Chris managed to pull off. The zombie pulled on Claire, and then she was off the back of the jeep and on the ground. 2 zombies were chasing the car; the other 2 were walking closer to the fallen Claire while the one that pulled her off was hovering over her. Claire screamed and kicked the zombie and started to run.  
  
"Claire!!!!!!!!!!" Leon yelled as he jumped in the driver's seat and started the car. Ada yelled as she was thrown off balance and Jill was in the passenger seat, ready to help Claire out.  
  
"Leon, help!!!" Claire yelled. The zombies were actually running. She never thought that this would happen. As she ran she heard more moans and when she looked, she saw 3 more zombies. They were in front of her. Claire screamed and ran in another direction. She saw Leon's car speeding to catch up to her. Claire continued to run as fast as she could, but soon she felt hands grab her and she panicked. She was brought to the ground fast and a zombie was on top of her, and it was trying to bite her. Claire tried hard to protect herself, from the zombie.  
  
"Get off of me!!" Claire yelled. She kicked him and he fell off of her. She got up and ran to Leon's car and Jill grabbed her hand and pulled her into the jeep. Claire was breathing hard and Leon was trying to drive.  
  
"Are you ok Claire?" Jill asked. Claire nodded her head and then Leon's walkie sounded.  
  
"Is my sister ok? Did you guys get her?" Chris's voice blared through the car.  
  
Leon picked it up and handed it to Claire. "I'm fine. What about you and Rebecca?" Claire asked.  
  
"Fine, just fine." Rebecca said.  
  
"Sherry, Barry, Carlos, what's going on with you guys?" Claire asked.  
  
"Everything is fine. There are fucking zombies everywhere. Just kicked 2 off the car. I thought everyone barricaded themselves in their houses." Barry said through the walkie.  
  
"We have to meet somewhere. This is getting crazy." Claire heard Sherry say through the walkie.  
  
"Leon, she's right. We have to meet somewhere." Claire said to Leon who was driving like a maniac.  
  
"Tell them to meet us at the hospital." Leon said.  
  
"Calling all units!" Claire said into the walkie. "Meet at the New Hope Hospital. I repeat, all units report to the New Hope Hospital. Meet in the main lobby in 10 minutes!" Claire said. She heard everyone tell her that they understood and then Leon was pulling up in front the hospital.  
  
"Lets go." Leon said. They all ran into the hospital and waited for the rest of the group.  
  
"This is getting out of hand." Ada said. Leon was holding Claire's waist and Jill was looking out the window. Leon and Claire ignored Ada completely. They were in their own little world.  
  
"When that zombie had you, I thought I lost you. I never want to go through anything like that. Ever." Leon said as they touched noses.  
  
"Yeah, I know Leon. But I can take care of myself." Claire said. She would never let him know how scared she was.  
  
Leon smiled at her. "Yeah, I know." He said. He lightly kissed her and she kissed him back, and laid her head on his shoulder. Hugging him close. He did the same.  
  
Ada watched the couple and glared. At that moment two jeeps pulled up and the rest of the group came running in the hospital.  
  
"There were zombies chasing us." Carlos said in his accent.  
  
"I know that this hospital has some metal barriers to close over the windows. They use it for storms. We could use it to keep the Zombies out." Jill said. "But first, get your bags. We brought our bags in with us, you guys need your bags." Jill ordered. The rest of them ran to the jeeps, got their bags and came back in.  
  
"We should split up." Barry suggested. They all nodded and they went they're different ways.  
  
Leon, Claire, and Sherry.  
  
Barry, Jill, and Chris.  
  
Ada, Rebecca, and Carlos.  
  
They all ventured in different directions of the hospital. Ready to face anything. Or were they? 


	6. Chapter 6 The Hospital, The Entrapment

Love Beats All  
  
Chapter 6 The Hospital, The Entrapment  
  
"This place is so quiet." Leon said as they walked down one of the long halls.  
  
"Yeah. Where are all the workers and the patients?" Sherry asked. Claire stayed quiet. She stopped and looked in one of the rooms and peeked in.  
  
"I think that something bad is going on." Claire said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sherry asked.  
  
"This is all too strange. I don't think we are safe in this building." Claire said.  
  
"Calm down babe. We don't want Sherry to get scared, now do we?" Leon said as he rubbed Claire's shoulder.  
  
"You're right. Sorry Sherry. There is nothing to be scared of. Everything is ok. Lets find that switch so we can feel a little safer." Claire said. They started to walk again and after 20 minutes of silence, and Sherry humming to herself, Claire was at her wits end. She didn't feel safe at all.  
  
"Leon, I think we should radio the others." Claire said. Before Leon could respond glass broke in one of the rooms they were standing in front of. Claire's eyes got big. She looked at Leon and started to walk slowly to the room where the glass sound came from.  
  
"Claire. Uh.....Honey, get back here. Now!" Leon said. But Claire kept going. She reached the door of the room and flicked the light on. Her scream echoed through the halls and Leon and Sherry ran to the room that Claire went into.  
  
Claire was standing in shock in the room. Looking over at the hospital bed. There was a little girl and a zombie was eating her. The zombie moved and looked at Claire when she screamed. Claire was in shock she started to hyperventilate. The zombie looked at them and started to go over to them. Leon and Sherry were backing up and Leon took Claire's hand and then he took Sherry's hand and pulled them out the room and they started to run down the hall. They heard the zombie moaning and groaning. Claire was still in a state of shock. After more running and more halls, Leon felt that they lost the zombie.  
  
"Claire. Claire!" Leon called. Claire looked at him and started to realize what was going on.  
  
"I want out of here." Claire said. She grabbed her walkie-talkie and turned it on.  
  
"Units. Meet us ......" Claire was cut off by more glass breaking.  
  
"We have to get to an elevator!" Leon yelled.  
  
They all ran till they spotted an elevator. Leon pressed the button and Sherry stood next to Claire. Sherry taped her foot against the floor and Claire was looking nervously around while Leon kept pressing the button.  
  
All of a sudden the glass near Claire broke and zombies started to come after her. Claire screamed and grabbed a magnum from her bag but she was knocked of balance. She was on the floor. She screamed and pointed the gun at the zombie's head. She kicked it off of her and stood up. She pulled the trigger, and the zombie's head blew clear off its shoulders.  
  
Sherry screamed and Claire looked and seen that the other zombies went after Sherry and Leon. Two were on Leon and one was trying to bite Sherry. Claire ran to Sherry and kicked the zombie. He flew into the wall and started to come back for more. Claire pushed Sherry behind her and shot one good shot at the zombie's head, taking off its head. Claire then went over to Leon and shot the other two zombies.  
  
The elevator came then and Claire pushed Sherry in it and helped Leon up. They both got in and started to push the 3rd floor button when a zombie came in view. Sherry screamed and held onto Claire's leg. Claire kept hitting the button and then the zombie threw itself into the elevator. Claire and Leon started to kick it and move it out and then the doors started to close and it severed the zombie in two. From its head to its belly button was in the elevator with them.  
  
The elevator was going up and the zombie started to move and squirm. It grabbed Sherry's leg and Claire kicked it and it grabbed hers. Then it bit her. Claire screamed and Sherry screamed too. Leon took the gun from Claire and blew the zombie's head off. Claire screamed again and Leon held her. The doors opened and they sat Claire down on the floor against the wall. Leon opened his bag and started to take out his first aid kit.  
  
"Claire are you ok?" Sherry asked.  
  
"Sherry, I'll be fine. Do me a favor. Take my walkie-talkie, and call the group. Tell them to meet us on the 3rd floor section 8 ok?" Claire said to Sherry.  
  
"Yeah. I can do that." Sherry said as she took the walkie.  
  
"Hello? This is Sherry. Everyone report to the 3rd floor, section 8."  
  
"Sherry? Where are Claire and Leon?" Came Rebecca's voice.  
  
"Claire's hurt and Leon is helping her. A zombie came after us. We were attacked."  
  
"Is she ok?" Chris said alarmed.  
  
"She's fine. Just please hurry." Sherry said.  
  
"We're coming hold on." Carlos said.  
  
Leon wrapped a bandage around Claire's lower calf and then leaned over her.  
  
"You are something else. You feel better?" Leon asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine I guess." Claire said. Leon smiled and kissed her and Claire kissed him back.  
  
"Oh get a room." Sherry said with a smile on her face.  
  
Claire smiled and hugged the little girl. She loved Sherry so much.  
  
"Hey guys." Said Jill. She, Chris and Barry stepped out of the elevator.  
  
"Did we just interrupt a touching moment?" Barry said with a smile.  
  
"Claire you ok?" Chris asked. He went over to his sister and she nodded her head.  
  
"So I'm guessing that that bloody mess in the elevator were your work." Jill smiled.  
  
"Guys. What's up with the dead guy in the elevator?" Rebecca asked as she stepped out the elevator. With her was Ada and Carlos.  
  
"Ok. Zombies are breaking into the bottom floor. We all know that the switch is most likely downstairs, but we can't go down there. We will be bombarded with zombies. We have to get out this building. We are better in the open space of outside then cooped up in this building with zombies around waiting in the shadows. We have to get out of here." Leon said.  
  
"Well, it's not like we could actually jump out the window or something." Ada said.  
  
Jill and Claire looked at each other. "We could!!!" They yelled out.  
  
"What?" Ada asked.  
  
"There is a small lake under a window on the second floor. They use it for the kids. We could easily jump down from the window and fall into the lake." Jill explained.  
  
"Jump out the window!" Rebecca exclaimed. "What if we miss the water and hit the ground? What then? We'll be dead and then the zombies will eat our dead bodies and then....."  
  
"Rebecca! Calm down, we won't miss the water. It's ok. We have to go down to the second floor." Carlos said.  
  
"But if there are zombies down there?" Ada asked.  
  
"I'm sorry to say, but I think there are zombies all in this building. I mean, where is everybody? Zombies must have invaded here before we spotted them. So everyone in this hospital is most likely dead." Claire said.  
  
"Lets just get to the elevator and go down to the second floor." Jill said. 


End file.
